<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winner by CrimsonDruid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144569">Winner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid'>CrimsonDruid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trash or Treasure [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Maybe OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She always wanted to best Annand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trash or Treasure [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on the manga version of Pamela not the game version. They have different personalities.<br/>Still this made her look softer than intended so she might be ooc.<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem and any characters from said game.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment arrow struck Annand, Pamela cursed Andorey. This was a duel between two knights. This was her chance to prove she was better than her. How dare he intervene!</p><p>Then Annand just pulled the arrow out of her chest and faced Pamela with such a calm face that you would think she wasn't dying.</p><p>And Pamela realized that Annand wasn't even considering her as a rival. She stopped thinking that long ago. She was fighting to protect her liege, not for her own selfish ambitions.</p><p>To her Pamela was just a threat to Queen Rahna not to her position in Pegasus knights.</p><p>It hurt knowing that even if she managed to beat Annand she never would be able to surpass her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Although oosawa manga shouldn't have tried to make every villain remorseful cough* Reptor cough* I liked what it did with Pamela and Andorey.<br/>English is not my native language so please correct me if you find any grammar mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>